tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Renard Blue
Player: Siefl *'Name: Renard Blue' *'Meaning: French for Fox, a primary color.' *'Nicknames: Blue, Radio Fox' *'Themesong/Playlist: Soldier's Orders ' *'Gender: Female' *'Sexuality: Heterosexual' *'Age: 31' *'Nationality: Irish-American' *'Build: Athetic, thick legged, medium built arms' *'Height: 5'6ft' *'Weight: 144lbs.' *'Team: RED' *'Job Class: Sniper' *'Current Load-Out:' :"Child of Edom" Weathered .308 custom built hunting rifle w/ scope (Main) :"Renard's Backhand" .45 colt 1911 pistol (secondary/melee). On the barrel of the gun, it is engraved, 'When words fail, there's always fists' *'Parents: Briar Blue (mother), Desmound O'Brien (father) ' *'Siblings: None' *'Offspring: NEVER' Personality Renard is a serious woman that has no attention for jokes or jackassery. She takes no back talk and always follows given orders. Though she does like to socialize and attempt to make friends, her sharp face and rough voice tends to keep others afar. She can be seen being ruthless, sarcastic, mild, or aggressive at times but deep down she is a nice person. Her behavior can be blamed on her father and the military base she came from before. Physical Description Overall an athletic lean body type that can easily become muscular and not if she does not train frequently. Her arms are medium built compared to the rest of her body due to carrying her rifle. Legs are not overly fit unlike her abdomen area but are thick. Renard has a uneven, uncared, medium length black hair and ice blue eyes. On her face and arms are light freckles. She wears a short sleeve button up light red shirt that leaves the last 3 buttons loose and a white tank top underneath. On top of the shirts is a tan leather chest protector that exposes the back with brown straps. Half way on her fore arms are white bandages that cover various scars from her military service that stop at her finger knuckles. Bell bottom long khaki pants along with a large belt and a bronze/gold buckle that shows at the bottom of her shirt. On her right leg is a double strap pistol holster she wears in combat and combat boots. History This story is no bed of roses, Renard was born a lie and a huge mistake between a desperate woman and a military man only looking for a good time. Born in Las Vegas, Nevada, Renard grew up with her mother Briar most of her life. The catch of her story is that her father wouldn't stay with her mom because: 1.She was a Mormon 2.He didn't want to leave his rough militant life for a hotel inn keeper in the middle of Las Vegas where there was more fancier women 3.He isn't the loyal type Desmound said he would stay if Briar had a son, which she agreed with. Desmound came and went for long periods of time as Briar had Renard's gender concealed and her birth certificate changed in order to keep Desmound close and shame from her family away. Renard grew up around the streets of Vegas acting as a girl around her mom but a tough ruggedy boy around her dad. She never knew why, but she became accustomed to the lifestyle. On Renard's 13th birthday, Desmound came to see his 'son' to give 'him' a gift, his first bb gun rifle. Sadly this was the day Renard hit woman hood too, in front of his face. Things that night did not end well as Desmound finally left Briar and Renard cutting off all support he gave. The gig was up. That bb gun was never touched. Renard continued life wishing she could see her dad one day and to be accepted as a growing girl who knew how to give a mean punch to another guy's face. She wanted acceptance, but for now she was stuck helping her mom around the hotel and going to school. She wanted to be famous, well known enough her pops could be proud. That was her one dream. Of course that didn't go on well when Renard couldn't come up with the money for college without putting the family hotel at risk. She was offered a place in the Mormon church to be apart of the community and tend to the elderly in exchance for school money, but she passed right away. Instead, she wanted to do something more daring, join the military. Her mom fought against it, for years actually. Renard did physical training in her room, ran around Vegas and tested herself by out running some local authorities....before they caught up shortly every time. At age 23, Renard joined the army as a recruit in a base not too far from home but still no where near the city lights. She did not know but her certificate still stated her as a man, thus she was enrolled as if she was a man. Shaved head and baggy clothes, she went under more intensive training and barking putting her through a personality metamorphisis. The day she pulled out her bb gun at the shooting day was a day of lots of regrets. Terrible shooting, big fist fights, and eventually a change in base. She was transfered to another base due to behavior conduct in Nevada where, surprise, her father was one of the head honchos of the base. The rest of the year was filled with nothing but torture, abuse, and over conditioning. Her father, Field Marshal O'Brien, used her in several training practices as the 'dummy' and sometimes to demonstrate to other soldiers how to 'properly' interrogate enemies. She couldn't believe it, after so many years her father still hated her existance because of her gender. Strange thing was that he didn't boot her, he kept her around giving more than the average attention to whip a recruit into shape. After 2 years of pain, the training paid off as one Major found Renard as a 'decent sharpshooter'. She was assigned to recon squad Victor who was lead by, what a weird surprise, Sergant Victor. Renard hated him, in fact she was the only one that talked back and gave the team leader trouble. Victor only put up with her because she was, quote on quote, "One out of very few morons who could shoot right" plus she was excelling during the hand to hand combat drills. It was soon after her friendships with her squad began, her gender was leaked....but no one seemed to be bothered thankfully. The team welcomed her to wider arms glad to have a strong woman by their side setting a high example for other squad soldiers. She was promoted over time to Corporal 1st.Grade because of her skill in combat but could not advance further due to, da da da da~, her father who oversaw all rankings above Corporal. Once the team settled in mission after mission and injury after injury, there was something going on between Renard and Victor. You guessed it, some sort of affection sparked between them. It was a love-hate relationship full of nothing but back talk and sweet talk. She didn't see that coming at all, infact no one did. Turns out Desmound found out in some ungodly way and decided to break the two, so he reassigned Victor to be stationed at Washington, the one place he always wanted to go. There was a fight between the field marshal and the corporal, eventually Renard gave up. The night Victor was to be transfered was the night he left a small packaged box in her room. When Renard opened it in the morning, all she did was cry for her emotions, not her physical pain. That night before Victor left, he left a small note and a ring. He was going to propose to her, he wanted to, but he couldn't because of this situation. He left her the gold band ring and also leaving what seemed to be a promising relationship. When Renard was 29, she came up with a plan to be discharged for good. She started a fake fight with her squad in order to leave the tyranny of her father hoping to never return. It was her and her money on their way back to Las Vegas, that is until Desmound used her gender as the final exploit to cut off all the money she rightfully earned. 6 years of service gone to waste. Renard went back to Las Vegas helping her mother once more and dreamed of the day she could put a bullet through her father's eyes with her bb gun. She spent two years trying to figure out a plan as the hotel started to slide down from other fancier places opening. Briar did Renard a favor and started to advertise Renard as a mercenary for hire. She filled out some forms and then RED came to her door. They said they needed a sniper for a war. With no hesitation, Renard signed the contract and now is doing more service in Dustbowl. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Great eye sight *Heavy handed *Excellent hand to hand combat *gunsmith, gun nut, and gun lover *obiedient for leaders *has military training and experience Weaknesses *short temper *lack of friendlyness *vegetables *running Relationships RED *Gladys: A cool pyro...as long as she isn't hitting on Renard. *Phoebe: A cute girl for sure. Renard doubts her skill but still trusts her. *Hank: An ass of a guy so far who thinks Renard isn't up for the job. Of course his first impresion of her is ugly, maybe she could fix this in the future, just not now. *O'Hannigan: Bacon? BACON. Oh, nice guy. Maybe too nice? *Dr.Tailor: A doctor she can trust and who understands her meat exclusive diet. Not friends yet... BLU *--- Category:RED Category:Sniper Category:Characters Category:Red/Blu